Summer Ends And Life Begins Again
by GlamazonGal
Summary: I guess it's different take on what could have happened after season 3. R&r coz it's my first ffic
1. Part 1

Joey Potter stood at the end of a dock staring vacantly at the water rippling around her. The last traces of sunlight slowly drained away leaving the sky a deep shade of pink reflected on the waters surface in a multitude of colours. Her mind drifted and she felt at peace.   
Suddenly an arm shot around her waste causing her to stumble backwards against the owner's chest. She sighed with relief as a second arm embraced her and she recognised the watch it bore.  
"Hey you", she said sweetly, not once turning to face her intruder.  
"How'd you know?" Came a familiar voice.  
"I always know", she replied with a smug tone.  
"What are you doing out here anyway?"  
"Oh nothing, just . . . "  
"Thinking?" Her sentence was finished for her.   
"Uh-hu".  
"You seem to be doing a lot of that lately, should I be worried?"  
"Of course not, it's nothing really".  
"You sure?"  
She wasn't but lied anyway, "yeah".  
"I'm guessing maybe your feeling as anxious as me when it comes to the prospect of starting back at school on Monday".  
"Well obviously, I mean it's are senior year, that's a big step".  
"I'm just glad it's a step we'll be taking together", he said, placing a warm kiss on her cheek.  
But just think how different things could have been, she said to herself whilst nodding in agreement.  
His arms loosened around her and finally she turned to face him. Their eyes met and her heart skipped a beat, how could he still do that to her? She smiled as her mind wandered.  
Examining the face she'd seen a thousand times she still found wonderment in every feature. It was moments like this that cleared all doubt from her mind and she felt sure. She had made the right choice; she had done the right thing. She'd followed her heart down that broken road and found her true love.  
His voice came softly breaking her from her thoughts.   
"I love you Joey".  
"I love you too, Dawson".   
  
Pacey Witter stepped down from his boat on to the wooden dock alongside it.   
"Capeside, Ma, home at last", he whispered to himself sarcastically.   
After being on his boat for the past eight hours he felt a little as he walked over to tie her into the harbour. He paused and gazed around him slowly taking in his surroundings. It was a beautiful summer evening, what remained of the sun illuminated the sky with florescent pinks and oranges and a slight breeze relieved the heat. This did nothing to lift his spirits though.  
Returning to the boat to collect a knapsack containing the essentials he opted to leave the rest of his belongings onboard for the time being. Letting out a long, drained sigh he swung the back onto his shoulder and turned to face the town that waited.   
"Here goes nothing". And with that thought he headed off the docks and onto the road that would lead him to the 'not so' welcoming arms of his brother Doug as he'd been ousted by his parents. Then it struck him. There would be no one waiting his return, no body would rejoice to see him, and why should they? He'd betrayed his best friend, lost the girl he loved and then, he'd done the lowest, most cowardess thing of all. He ran away. No attempt at reconciliation, handing out no explanations, he just upped and left. Now he was back and it was time to face all that he'd tried to escape.  
He suddenly felt sick to the pit of his stomach. No Joey, no Dawson, even after 3 months of isolation out on the open seas, he'd never felt so alone.   
  
"So Jen, any word from Henry?" Jack asked his friend as they strolled arm in arm along the bustling beach side walk way.  
"Not as yet".  
"Hmm, trouble in paradise?"   
"No, I'm sure he's just a little pre-occupied with settling into a new school," Jen replied in a matter of a fact tone which implied that she was trying to convince herself as much as Jack.  
"Yeah you're probably right," he said reassuringly.  
Jen stared out at the receding tide thinking to herself before stating solemnly,   
"I guess it's gonna be tough for a while, I mean the whole, 'long term relationship thang' takes a lot of work". She paused while thinking, "but I'm quietly confident that we'll see it through".  
"Who'd of thought it", Jack said coming to a stand still, "Jen Lindley in love".  
"What? Love, no, I'm not so sure".  
"But there's definitely something there right?"  
Her lips curled into a smile as she turned to face him.  
"Let's just say that for once I've got one of the good ones, and I intend to keep him".  
"So does that mean there's only room in your life for one man?" Jack asked jokingly batting his eyelids and sticking out his bottom lip.  
She smiled sweetly and took hold of his hands.  
"There'll always be room for you Jack".  
"Hey guys wait for me!" Andie's voice broke the moment as she came bounding towards them.  
Noting their joined hands and smiley expressions she commented,  
"I swear you guys would make the cutest couple, well, if it went for the whole gay male straight female thing".  
They laughed embarrassed and dropped each other's hands.  
Andie took this opportunity to step in-between them. She looped each of her arms through theirs and they continued their walk along the beach.  
"So where to?" She questioned cheerily.  
Jen shook her head bewildered by Andie's constant state of happiness before answering,  
"Erm, I told Dawson we'd meet him and Joey by the fountain, we were thinking of heading down to the dive in".  
"Sounds like a plan", Jack commented.  
"Uh-huh", Andie perked up, "last night of freedom and I intend to enjoy it".  
"I hear that".  
"Me too".  
  
  



	2. Part 2

Pacey had received quite a surprise when he arrived home at his brothers. His older sister Gretchen, who he hadn't seen since two years earlier when she left for college, was back. She'd waltzed back in to Capeside while he was gone and quite easily claimed his spot on Dougies couch.  
So he found himself back on his boat facing the prospect of living there indefinitely until she left, or his parent's house freed up.  
Well this was just what I needed, he thought bitterly thrashing his now empty soda can onto the dock beside him.  
"Whoa, aggressive much?" Came a sarcastic voice from behind him. Knowing who it was he turned to face her.  
"Well forgive me dear sister but my aggression denotes my less than happy state of mind".  
"And you're unhappy because?" She questioned demandingly folding her arms.  
"Hmm, now let me see", he said stepping down of his boat to front her. "Could it be due to my now homeless disposition since you stole the three seater I called home, or, the fact that two days from now my three month run of freedom ends and it's back to school".  
"Or", she took control of the situation, "could it be the fact that you're back in the place where your ex-best friend and the girl who chose him over you thus breaking your little heart reside".  
He forced a smile through his frustration,  
"I see Dougie filled you in on what went down last spring".  
"The basics, yeah".  
"And oh how I bet you both relished the opportunity to share in yet another of baby bro's failures". He turned to climb back aboard but she gently took hold of his arm and turned him to face her.  
"Look Pace that's not what this is about, I'm just trying to let you know that I'm here for you". The strong tone of concern in her voice made his stern face fall.  
"I guess that's my cue to apologise?" He said defeatistly shaking off her hold.  
"No, no apologies necessary, instead how about you do your big sis a favour".  
"Why am I not liking the sound of this already?"  
"Cause you're not listening, anyway, I was thinking that you and I should have a go at this whole 'quality time' thing that everyone's always talking about".  
"Uh uh, no way", he said successfully climbing back aboard the boat this time. "In our family quality time usually entails re-enacting scenes from Jerry Springer minus the transvestites, although who knows what Dougie will decide upon to express his sexual identity".  
Gretchen laughed a little before climbing on to the boat.  
"Quit clowning around Pacey I mean it, you and I are gonna live a little, hit the town".  
"And why would we do that?"  
"Because as you so rightly pointed out this is your last night of non-student status for a while, and I could sure as hell use an escape from Doug and his incessant cleaning".  
He didn't look convinced so she cocked her head to the side and with widened eyes stared at him pleadingly.  
"Okay okay, ya got me", he sighed sluggishly throwing his arms in the air.  
"Great well, what are we waiting for?" She exclaimed enthusiastically tugging at his shirtsleeve.  
"For the ground to open and swallow me whole", Pacey mused.  
"Look, will you promise me one thing?" Gretchen sighed.  
"What now?"  
"Drop this, 'woe is me' attitude just for one night, forget about them, or at least pretend to. And I promise to try and make this evening bearable for the both of us".  
"Yeah, okay".  
Gretchen stepped down on to the dock and began walking towards the town with Pacey right behind her.  
"So where to?" He asked beginning to feel a little more at ease.  
"I was thinking we could head on down to the dive in", she answered taking his arm.  
"Sounds like a plan".  
  
"Come on Jo we're supposed to meet them in", Dawson paused to look at his watch, "five minutes".  
"Alright already, I'm coming", Joey called racing down her porch steps to where he stood waiting.  
"What took you so long?" He questioned as they walked over to his fathers car.  
"Beauty takes a long time to perfect". She smiled cheekily as he pulled open the passenger side door for her.  
"Yeah right Jo, like you'll ever be that kind of girl".  
She was a little taken aback by what he said as she wasn't sure what he meant.   
"What kind of girl? The beautiful kind? Is that what you're saying Dawson?" Her voice revealed her angered paranoia.  
"What? No", he replied hastily grabbing her hand. "I mean the kind of girl who has to, or would want, to spend half an hour painting her face before she steps outside. You see you don't need to do that Joey cause there is no way to improve on your natural beauty". He felt like a total cheese ball.   
She sensed his sincerity and began to blush.  
"Shut up", she said giving his shoulder a light push. Lowering her eyes she muttered, "Sorry Dawson it's just, you know me, always jumping on the defence. I can be such an idiot".  
"Yeah I know". He placed his free hand under her chin and brought her gaze up to meet his. An awkward smile spread across her face.  
"Come here you beautiful idiot", he said, pulling her into a warm embrace their lips met in a kiss.  
"Oops, I think we just lost our five minutes", Joey said a moment later with her mouth still pressed against his.  
He stepped back laughing and walked round to the driver's side of the vehicle. Joey now climbed in, as did he.  
"So we're meeting Jen and the McPhee's", she said as he started the engine up and the car rolled out of her driveway, "where to then?"  
"Jen and I were thinking the dive in".  
"Oh really, I hear they're playing some movie called Jaws tonight", she said smilingly.  
"Never heard of it".  
They both laughed looked at each other and nodded in agreement at what the other one was mentally suggesting.   
"Sheriff Brody, that's a twenty footer! Quiet, I think it's come back for its noon feeding".  
"Gotta get at shot at this orca's head".  
"Smile you son of a bitch!"  
They laughed hysterically as they continue their drive.  
"We're gonna need a bigger boat".  
  
  



	3. Part 3

The five Capeside teens had congregated by the fountain and then walked together through the near empty streets of. Arriving at the dive in they were surprised by how busy it was.  
"Hmm, looks like everyone's here tonight", Andie commented as she Dawson and Joey hunted avidly for somewhere to sit.  
"Yeah", Dawson agreed vacantly as he searched his surroundings. Let's hope not quite everyone is here, he thought, there was one person he really didn't want to see. He'd learned from his mother, who'd seen Doug in town that day, that Pacey had arrived home the night before.  
Even though he'd spent all summer planning what he'd say when the pair met again, right now he had no clue.   
"Oh, here we go", Andie interrupted his thoughts motioning towards an empty motorboat. She stepped up in to it and held out her hand to help Joey do the same. Dawson followed suit. He and Andie sat beside each other on the back seat and Joey sat in-between his legs.   
"Gees Andie don't make it too obvious", Joey laughed when she saw Andie staring at a group of boys in the water along side them.  
"It can't be helped", Andie smiled slyly before continuing, "This place is single girl heaven, hot men in bathers all over the place!"  
Joey smiled and shook her head in disapproval.  
"Well unfortunately this girl ain't single so I'm not with you on that one".  
"Unfortunately?" Dawson exclaimed with raised eyebrows.  
Both girls giggled.  
"Relax Dawson I'm kidding", Joey said placing a reassuring hand on his knee. "Although . . ." her eyes followed a tall, muscular man in Speedos as he walked past.  
Dawson jabbed both girls playfully in the ribs and they erupted into fits of laughter.   
  
Mean while Jen and Jack had gone to the refreshment stand. They purchased five sodas and walked away heading in the direction of their three friends. Jen paused and placed the two drinks she carried on a nearby table. Reaching a hand into her over shoulder, beach bag she quickly found what she was looking for.  
"What are you doing?" Jack asked walking back to join her.  
A sly grin spread across her face as she turned to him brandishing a full bottle of vodka.  
"Whadda ya say?" She nodded suggestively first at the bottle then the drinks on the table.  
"Oh no Jen, not a good idea".  
"Come on, why not? Let's kick back and have a little fun", she continued to smile in a desperate attempt to persuade him.  
"And here's me thinking you were a reformed character", he said flatly.  
Her smile faded,  
"Look Jack, I just thought that since things seem to be running smoothly around here for a change then why not take the time to celebrate. Obviously, not a good idea". She shoved the bottle back in her bag and went to pick up her drinks but suddenly stopped.  
"Uh oh", she said with out realising.  
"What?" Jack looked at her confused. He followed her gaze and was equally shocked by what he saw.  
"Ah, not good".  
"Very bad".  
Neither one could think of what to do but they didn't have to, he'd seen them.   
"Jen, that vodka still good?"  
She nodded not looking away from the approaching figure once.  
"Cause I'm thinking it might not be such a bad idea after all".  
  
The laughter in the boat had died down when the film had started. All three occupants sat watching intently but it wasn't long before Andie's short attention span kicked in.  
"I wonder where they've got to?" She asked scanning the crowds around them in the hopes of spotting Jack and Jen. She saw no sign of them and so turned to Joey and Dawson. They seemed entwined with each other and engrossed in the film. She answered her own question,  
"There probably off some where getting down 'n' dirty in the sand".  
Dawson looked at her startled,  
"What?!"  
She hadn't realised he'd heard her.  
"Oh never mind". She went back to watching the film.  
Dawson looked down at Joey nestled in his arms. Her eyes darted around the huge cinematic screen taking in every inch of the film she'd seen a thousand times. He recalled times when they'd watched it together as children. She'd always gotten scared and buried her face in his chest. That thought made him smile, the girl who played the big, tough tomboy could be turned into a jumpy, screaming wreck so easily.  
He tightened his hold around her and lightly kissed the top of her head. Finally she looked round at him and smiled. They kissed, slowly at first then more passionately.  
Andie looked on and smiled approvingly. Suddenly out of nowhere a beach ball came flying towards her, it rebounded of her head and landed in the bottom of the boat. Immediately she snatched it up and shot to her feet. She spun violently to front its owner.  
Dawson and Joey broke from each other and looked up confused when they heard her angered voice.  
"Watch it you brainless moron!" She creamed thrusting the ball at the water below.  
A young male who looked roughly her age walked sheepishly over to retrieve it. After picking up the ball he ran his hand through his short, dark blonde hair and gulped nervously. Then he spoke,  
"I'm really sorry". His voice was unsteady.  
"Yeah you better be", Andie snapped back but after further examining him she wished she hadn't. He had a well-toned body, boyish features and the most intense green eyes she had ever seen.  
"I wasn't looking but I will from now on", he said flashing a, as she dubbed it, dreamy smile.  
She blushed slightly and bit her lower lip,  
"Oh that's ok".  
Joey and Dawson had watched this scene with great amusement. Seeing the faraway expression on Andie's face Joey decided to step in. She leaned across to the side of the boat, at which he stood, craned her neck and asked bluntly,  
"Do we know you?"  
Andie was unsure of what she was doing, "Jo?"  
"No", he answered, looking at Joey a little apprehensively. "I'm, err, Damon", He offered out his hand to complete the introduction. Joey instead took hold of his wrist and redirected him to Andie.  
"This is Andie" she said placing their hands together, "and she's pleased to meet you". Both seemed completely bewildered but shook hands anyway.  
"Hmm, Damon and Andie, got a nice ring to it don't ya think? Now why don't you kids run along and have some fun". She quipped leaning back against Dawson with an air of satisfaction.   
"But not too much fun", he added for her.  
"Well, d'you wanna go take a walk?" He asked still holding her hand and offering the other one to help her out of the boat.  
She couldn't contain the huge grin and embarrassed glow that hit her face.  
"I'd love to". She took his hand and stepped into the shallow water. Turning back to look at Joey she and Dawson both winked and Andie nodded in thanks. The pair walked away still hand in hand leaving Joey and Dawson to return to their make out session.  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Part 4

Pacey lowered his head as he walked towards them desperately racking his brains for what to say.  
"What happened to your hair?!" Jen blurted out when he reached them, it was the only thing in her head at that moment.  
"You know if people keep reacting that way I'm gonna develop a complex". A little light humour to ease the tension he thought as he spoke.  
All three laughed uncomfortably.  
"Jack", he said and nodded.  
"Pacey", Jack nodded back.  
An awkward silence set in which Jen felt the need to break.  
"So how've you been Pace? Good trip?"  
"Yeah um, Good, I've been good the trip was, good".  
"Good", she smiled lightly.  
Think Pacey, think,  
"So how about you two?"  
"Oh erm, yeah, things are going pretty well actually. I'm still with Henry, although as of a week ago he now attends boarding school four hours away from here but we're coping". Jen gushed nervously.  
"Oh", was all Pacey could manage in response.  
"I'm fine too", Jack spoke up, getting on a lot better with my dad, and Andie's doing really well too".  
"That's great", Pacey smiled in spite of himself. "And everyone else?" He paused, how's everyone else doing?"  
Jen smiled sincerely knowing exactly whom 'everyone else' referred to.  
"They're fine Pacey, doing well, everybody's good".  
In the corner of his eye Pacey saw Gretchen walking further along the beach and decided he better catch up before he lost her.  
"Well err", he paused again, "I'm glad I bumped into you".  
"Yeah, you too", Jen replied. She became curious, "So, you here alone?"  
"Actually, I'm here with my sister, don't ask". Pacey answered looking in her direction.   
"Sister?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah, she's taking some time out from college".  
"Oh right".  
"I'll introduce you some time but right now I gotta go", he said preparing to leave.  
"Oh sure well I guess . . ."  
He interrupted Jen mid-sentence,  
"You'll see me around?"  
"I'll call you", Jen said sounding a little put out, "it'd be good to catch up".  
"Sounds god, okay, see ya later".  
"Yeah see ya", Jen touched his arm gently as a sign of friendship.  
"Later Pace", Jack added.  
With that Pacey walked away. Jen and Jack turned back to the table.  
"Well that wasn't all bad", Jack said watching Jen as she delved in her bag and pulled out the vodka. Immediately she opened it and began pouring into the plastic cups already half filled with cola. She clasped one in her hand and took a huge swig while Jack placed the bottle back into her bag. He took a sip of his drink and signalled for her to collect the remaining cups from the table as he did the same. They began walking.   
"You do realise that if they see him this will turn into the evening from hell very quickly", Jen stated as she caught sight of Dawson and Joey just ahead.   
"We better go warn them."  
  
Andie and Damon had found a spot far enough away from the loud speakers and rowdy crowds to sit and talk in peace. There were a couple of further escapees from the madding crowd paddling in the water and a man and his dog passing by but apart from that they were alone. They sat side by side on grassy mound by the shoreline looking out to sea.   
"So you're taking a year out before college?" Andie asked. He nodded, "but why on earth would you chose to spend it here?"   
He smiled at her while he thought,  
"I'm really not sure, I guess I wanted a change of pace. Living in the big city your whole life you begin to feel cramped and starved of oxygen. I was tired of the constant activity and longed for a little peace."  
"So you wound up migrating to our little ghost town".  
"Exactly".  
"Well after living here for two years like I have, this place begins to lose its appeal but, some thing always comes along to keep things interesting".  
Andie smiled at him suggestively.  
"Well, right now I'm certainly glad I came along", he smiled back and took her hand in his.  
"Me too", Andie looked downed blushing furiously.  
"It's a beautiful little place", he said leaning into her, "with one or two stunning attractions".   
Andie raised her head their faces were only inches apart.  
"Such as?" She asked almost in a whisper.  
"I'm looking at one right now", he whispered back. And with that they kissed.  
  
"Hmm, hmm", Jack cleared his throat loudly.  
Dawson and Joey tore their mouths apart and smiled sheepishly.  
"Oh at last", Joey said sarcastically as Jen clambered into the boat.  
"Yeah like you missed us", Jen said with an equally sarcastic tone.  
"Here you go", Jack handed them their drinks.  
"Thanks I'm parched", Dawson replied. He put the cup to his lips almost immediately and swallowed a huge mouthful. "What the?" He exclaimed knowing he'd just in taken something other than plain old coke.  
"What?" Joey was curious and so took a sip of hers, "euw, what is this?"  
"Vodka, we thought you might need it, you see", Jen paused, "where's Andie?"  
"Long story, now explanation please!" Joey said shaking her cup in front of Jen's face.  
"Drink up guys we've got something to tell you".  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Part 5

  
  
"What?!" Joey exploded, "he's here, where?"  
"I don't know", Jen mumbled, "he was with his sister, they wondered off together".  
Dawson remained silent, his mind racing. Joey's angry reaction had worried him a little, why was she so upset? They could handle this, they'd been through worse.  
"Which sister?" He suddenly spoke up.  
"What?" Jen looked at him slightly confused.  
"You said he was here with his sister, I was just wondering which one, Kelly, Gretchen?" He was trying to trivialise the matter so as to ease the tension.  
"Oh, err, I'm not sure. She looked young though, not much older than us", she answered plainly a little taken aback by Dawson's calm reserve.  
"That'll be Gretchen", he stated simply before returning to his vodka. He wasn't a big drinker but even he could kick back from time to time and right now it was just what he needed to do.  
"Are you okay?" Joey asked watching as he emptied his cup.  
"Of course I am", he answered with a half smile, "Hey can I get a re-fill?"  
Jack took the cup from Dawson's hand and began to pour. Joey watched him hand the cup back to Dawson and looked down at her own drink. 'Maybe it's not such a bad idea', she thought slowing raising the cup to her lips and taking a small sip.   
Everyone in the boat was silent, no one quite sure what to say next. Jen examined the faces of her two friends, Joey looked a little shaken and on edge. But Dawson, he seemed just fine, she hadn't expected that. Angered, maybe a little upset, that was typical Dawson but right now he was placid and silent. 'Probably not a good sign', she thought.  
"Okay this awkwardness has got to go", Jack said breaking the silence.  
"I agree", Jen said smiling straight at Dawson searching his face for some kind of emotion, it remained blank. He noticed her stares though.  
"Jen, could we talk for a minute?" he asked gently moving Joey from his lap and motioning for Jen to follow him over the side of the boat.  
"Sure", she replied rising to her feet.   
"Where are you going?" Joey asked nervously. Jen shrugged her shoulders and looked at Dawson.  
"We'll be right back", he said. With that he leant forward and kissed Joey on the forehead before turning to walk away. Jen jumped down from the boat and raced to his side.  
"What's that all about?" Jack spoke up. Joey kept her eyes on Dawson's back.  
"I don't know". She was worried. "Jack", she turned to face him, "you don't think Dawson would go confront Pacey do you?"  
"What?" Jack wasn't sure how to answer, "Come on Jo Dawson's hardly a confrontational kinda guy. Besides what would he have to say to him? As far as Dawson's concerned there's no need for those two to ever speak again".  
"This is all my fault right?" Joey asked solemnly, tears beginning to well in her eyes.  
"What? Jo no, this isn't your fault", he reached across and grabbed her hand. "This is nobody's fault, the only person who could be classed as being in the wrong here is Pacey but even he couldn't help how he felt, none of you could".  
"I just wish you could make Dawson see that", Joey sighed throwing her hands in the air. "And Pacey, I wish he would understand that this wasn't done to hurt him. I can't fight the feelings I have for Dawson, and god knows I've tried. Last spring I fooled myself into thinking I could feel that way about Pacey because I didn't want to spend the rest of my life loving no one but Dawson Leery. In the end though, I realised that my heart is resigned to it's fate, and there'll never be anyone else that can make me feel the way he does". Slowly warm tears began to roll down her cheeks. She pulled her knees up to her chin and hugged her legs tight against her chest. "But he wasn't supposed to get hurt, no one was".  
"Least of all you", Jack said soothingly, rapping his arms around her. "It'll all be okay Jo I promise. Pacey will bounce back like he always does and eventually he and Dawson will work things out", he paused when he realised she was looking right into his eyes. "You and Pacey will be friends again one day too. And as for Dawson well, he loves you Joey, not that you need me to tell you that. And he would never hurt you or let you go now that he has you. I've seen you guys together this summer, and it's the only time you both seem truly happy, so concentrate on that Jo. You don't always have to see the bad in everything". The moment he stopped talking Joey leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek rapping her arms tightly around his neck.  
"You truly are the greatest Jack, thank you".  
"Anytime".  
  
"So, let me guess. And tonight's topic of conversation is the one and only Mr. Pacey Witter", Jen said sarcastically, adding a smile to lighten the mood. Dawson grabbed her arm and pulled her round the side of an old wooden boat shed.   
"I'm glad you find my tortured existence so amusing", he commented wryly.  
"Look Dawson, why are you freaked?"   
"Why? I'll tell you why should I, because the guy who tried to steal my girlfriend just waltzed back into town. Because the only guy, apart from me, that Joey has ever had feelings for is here tonight, walking around as large as life*!", he yelled waving his arms in frustration, "because ..."  
"Okay Dawson, *Dawson*!" Jen shrieked grabbing his arms. "Just stop okay, calm down".  
"Calm down? *Calm down*!?"  
"*Yes!*" Dawson stared at Jen silently, sensing her anger.   
"I'm sorry", he said lowering his head.   
"It's okay. But, right now Dawson I'm gonna talk okay? And you're gonna listen. And there will be no interruptions, understood?" He simply nodded his head knowing she was serious.  
"Okay, firstly, what have I told you about the whole 'he tired to steal my girlfriend' line? Do you know how stupid that sounds Dawson, not only because, she wasn't actually your girlfriend at the time. But also because for something to be stolen it has to be owned and, you don't *own* Joey" Jen paused to catch her breath, Dawson looked like he was about to speak but she quickly silenced him by clasping her hand over his mouth.  
"Look Dawson, do you know what I see when I look at you and Joey? I see two people who are very much in love and very, very happy. Keep that in mind Dawson because no matter what happens, that love will always be there, no matter who gets in the way. Yes, Joey had feelings for Pacey, I'm not gonna deny that but do you really think that those feelings even came close to the love she feels for you? Because I sure as hell don't".  
She stopped and looked at him, she was sure she could see tears forming in his eyes. Gently she placed her hand against his cheek.  
"Dawson?" She grew concerned.  
"You're right", he said, his voice little more than a whisper. He ran his hand through his hair and gulped hard as if swallowing his pride. "It's just, I'm scared Jen, I'm so scared". Unable to control then any more tears fell silently from his eyes.  
"Scared, why? What are you scared of?" Jen asked truly worried about her friend.  
"Of losing her, if I were to lose her now", he paused trying to steady his erratic breathing. "I won't survive that pain again, I can't".  
"Why would you think you're going to lose her? You don't think she's going to leave you for Pacey?"  
"If not Pacey then some one else, or for some other reason, who knows?"  
"Dawson you're crazy! Joey loves you okay, she wants you, she chose you!"  
"I know, I know. It's just that, sometimes I let my stupid insecurities and paranoia get the better of me. She's everything to me Jen, the last twelve years of my life have been lived around her. And last summer, when I lost her, my whole world came crashing down I thought I'd lost her for good. The way I saw it, I had her for one perfect moment and I blew it. Now, I have a second chance".  
"And you're scared that you'll make the same mistakes as last time?"  
"No, I've learnt from past mistakes. My greatest fear is that with every new chance there's a whole new set of problems and a fresh array of mistakes to be made. And if I blow it this time, well, second second chances are scarce".  
"Don't you see Dawson, that's why you've got to make the most of what you have why'll you still can. You know as well as me that happiness comes and goes, and you can't win them all but while that happiness is with you, when you're on a winning streak, you hang on as long as you can and you make it last. If you give in to your fear all you're gonna do is drive Joey away and ruin any chance you had at a future. Instead you should take each day as it comes, savour every moment. Why are you looking at me like that?"  
Dawson stood with his head cocked slightly to the side and a grin from ear to ear.  
"Thank you", he said earnestly.  
"No thank you's required, just paying you back for all the times you've helped me", Jen said as the two hugged, "and besides, I'm not gonna let you blow it with that girl, I don't think I could cope with another year of moping and whining and angsting from either of you".  
Dawson punched her playfully in the shoulder.  
"Come, let's get back", he said setting off.  
"And what about Pacey?" Jen asked not moving to follow him. He stopped in his tracks.  
"What about him?" Dawson said turning back.  
"If you see him?"  
"I see him".  
"Will you guys ever work this out?"  
"Who knows Jen, remember from now on I'm living for the day. Tomorrow may bring renewed friendship but that's tomorrow, I'll worry about it then. Right now however I suggest we get back to those guys and reclaim that vodka, have you seen Joey drunk? It's not a pretty sight".  
Jen shook her head and began to laugh, she caught up with Dawson and he rapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked back to the boat.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
